


Et au dehors, la tempête

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (on le comprend), First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matt veut vraiment sortir avec Shiro, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro est Innocent™
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Le vent souffle, le sable vole ; et à l'abri dans une grotte, Shiro et Matt discutent. - OS, Shatt.





	Et au dehors, la tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Encore un OS écrit lors d'une soirée à thème, avec cette fois-ci pour thème Tempête. Ouais, je sais, pas facile à deviner. /PAN  
> Je m'étais donc lancé·e avec du Shatt. J'aimais beaucoup ce ship mais y en avait absolument pas dans le fandom français à l'époque :c (pas sûr·e qu'il y en ait plus maintenant lmao)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! <3

La tempête soufflait violemment dehors. Le vent était si fort que Matt était un peu près sûr qu'être percuté par un grain de sable à cette vitesse pouvait être mortel. S'abriter dans un caverne, oui, c'était une bien meilleure idée que de rentrer par ce temps à la Garnison. On ne savait jamais, un accident était si vite arrivé. Et bien sûr, les statistiques – totalement inventées – qu'il avait sorties innocemment avait suffi à convaincre Shiro de rester bien planqués en attendant que le temps se calme.

Ce qui pourrait prendre possiblement plusieurs jours si ils jouaient de malchance.

Mais passons, là n'était pas le sujet. Matt ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de la durée de la tempête de sable – alliée inattendue – qui couvrait le ciel. À vrai dire, il était plutôt occupé à réfléchir à la prochaine étape de son plan.

Évidemment, son portable qui n'arrêtait pas d'afficher les messages de sa petite sœur qui voulait absolument des nouvelles n'aidait en rien.

« Matt ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait dû faire une grimace lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son meilleur ami. Shiro avait cette manière bien à lui de paraître si sûr et confiant, la voix stable et douce, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétude sincère. Aux yeux de l'italien, c'était on ne peut plus adorable et craquant.

Mais bref. Il adressa un sourire au jeune homme à ses côtés – sans trop de difficulté avouons-le – et entreprit de le rassurer.

« Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Juste Katie qui me harcèle. »

Il montra l'objet du délit, le ton amusé, les yeux rieurs, et il vit aussitôt Shiro se détendre avant de sourire à son tour.

Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés à la Garnison. Matt était rentré un peu prématurément dans cette école mais avait rapidement fait ses preuves. Shiro avait très vite fait d'attraper le titre de meilleur pilote de la Garnison, mais il avait toujours conservé une modestie incroyable qu'admirait Matt. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié assez vite, à force de parler et d'échanger, et rapidement on ne les avait plus vus l'un sans l'autre. Deux années étaient passées depuis lors.

Matt appréciait toujours autant Shiro. Même plus, bien évidemment – beaucoup plus, même. Shiro était beau, sexy même d'après l'italien. Il était bien bâti, avait une jolie voix, des yeux envoûtants. Et sa manière d'être ne gâchait absolument rien au tableau ; il était foncièrement bon, serviable, responsable. Le mec parfait.

Bref, Matt avait fini par tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais là où beaucoup aurait pu désespérer – Shiro était le cliché du mec hétéro et viril, juré –, lui avait décidé qu'il pouvait bien tenter sa chance. Certes, après de nombreux ratés et échecs quasi-critiques, Matt avait compris qu'il ne savait définitivement pas draguer. Il avait dû ajuster ses plans – et il avait fini par conclure que se déclarer était peut-être la meilleure option. Au pire, il se prendrait un gros râteau, au mieux ses sentiments étaient partagés – il avait toujours le droit de rêver, non ?

Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines qu'il essayait de coincer en vain Shiro pour lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais son ami semblait depuis aussi facile à attraper qu'une flaque d'eau à mains nues – il finissait toujours par lui échapper.

Alors quand la tempête de sable s'était déclarée alors qu'ils étaient dehors, en pleine vadrouille, Matt aurait presque remercié tous les dieux de la Terre pour leur aide inopinée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre Shiro entre quatre yeux et à lui parler à cœur ouvert. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire vu le mal qu'il avait eu à convaincre son ami que sortir n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'explorer la caverne ne les aiderait pas plus que ça, et que de toute façon ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Le silence s'était de nouveau établi entre eux deux – moins confortable qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, mais pas angoissant ou gênant au possible. Matt cherchait ses mots, les yeux perdus vers l'entrée de la caverne, lorsque Shiro se racla la gorge.

« Matt... »

L'interpellé se retourna vers lui, surpris – et son étonnement ne fut que plus important en remarquant que son ami évitait son regard et semblait affreusement  _gêné_.

« Est-ce que tu dirais que notre relation... A... Peut changer ? »

Matt ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avec un air de poisson mort – et incrédule. Mais que lui faisait Shiro, au juste ?

« Je veux dire, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'elle change, enfin... Disons que... Il y avait des rumeurs et... Je me posais des questions... Alors... Enfin... »

Il semblait s'embourber de plus en plus dans ses mots et phrases non-terminées – et Matt n'était certainement pas prêt à l'aider.

« Je me demandais si... Par rapport à nous... Enfin... Si tu... Si j'étais... Tu vois... ? »

L'italien cligna des yeux, essayant vainement de relier les informations entre elles. Quel était le rapport entre des rumeurs et leur relation, au juste ? Il avait encore manqué quelque chose ? Un étrange espoir vint lui réchauffer le cœur alors qu'il alignait les mots dans son esprit, et la question lui échappa sans même qu'il y pense.

« Shiro, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Son vis-à-vis rougit furieusement, et Matt eut soudain l'impression que la tempête ne hurlait plus dehors mais dans son cœur. Il était un peu près sûr qu'il s'était mit à rougir aussi, mais l'incongruité de la situation lui fit éclater un léger rire venu du plus profond de sa gorge.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » maugréa Shiro, baissant la tête – sûrement avait-il interprété ce rire comme une moquerie.

« Oh si. Bon sang Shiro, ça fait des  _mois_  que j'essaye de te draguer ! Bon, du coup, j'ai fini par en conclure que j'étais nul à ça, du coup je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être mieux me déclarer. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais tu prenais la fuite ! Et c'était juste... Parce que tu partages mes sentiments ? »

Le plus âgé sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'as invité au cinéma lors de la dernière sortie ? Et que tu me demandais quel était mon type ? Et que tu voulais me présenter à ta famille ? »

Matt se demanda vaguement si il devait désespérer ou rire encore tant la situation était... Incongrue.

« Euh, oui. Enfin, sauf pour ma famille, ça, c'était parce que Katie insistait. Beaucoup. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. »

Shiro posa sur lui un air absolument inquiet et perdu et Matt sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine ; et si son regard s'était perdu dans celui de son vis-à-vis et si ses lèvres s'étaient autant asséchées soudainement, c'était sans aucun doute à cause de la tempête, n'est-ce pas ?

Matt décida d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il se pencha vers Shiro qui ne fit même pas mine de s'écarter et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. C'était certes très maladroit, mais ça lui donnait envie de les goûter encore et encore et lorsqu'il se recula, un peu, il trouva les joues écarlates de Shiro absolument attendrissante.

« Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. » balbutia le plus vieux, et Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire encore.

« Il faudra t'y habituer. J'ai bien envie de recommencer. » Une envie irrépressible de sourire, rire, chanter lui titillait la poitrine. Il sentait des bulles de bonheur éclater et diffuser une douce chaleur dans son ventre, et c'était comme si l'éternité pouvait être contenue dans un baiser.

Shiro ne lui répondit pas mais le prit doucement dans ses bras, maladroitement, comme on attrape une chose fragile qu'on veut protéger. Matt se blottit doucement contre lui, avec l'impression absurde qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus léger, plus doux – plus amoureux, peut-être. Puis Matt vint le trancher, d'une voix amusée et le rire au fond de la gorge.

« Du coup, la semaine prochaine, quand tu viendras chez moi, je te présente comme mon petit-ami ? »

Seuls les joues ardentes et le gémissement désespéré de Shiro lui répondirent.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous ! <3


End file.
